The Last Dance
by ROMINA88
Summary: she can play the game better than he thinks, "but can she win" Angel leads a dubble life Ballarina by day and exotic dancer by night. will she allow herself to fall for him or push him futher a way... A Randy Orton Romance


NOTE: i do not own any of the WWE superstars... or the ABC dance acadamy, i ownly own my own charracteres and star struck

* * *

Work was work for me; it never really bugged me that I worked as an exotic dancer, stripper whatever you want to call it. But who I was at night was not who I was during the day.

A student at the ABC, America Ballet Company and what they don't say on the scholarship papers is that "we only pay for half" and how you get the rest of the green is up to you, which means that busting tables weren't just going to cut it. So I turned to what I do best, dancing. Mick the owner of "Star Struck" saw me dance and offered me a permeate poll, I had gotten so many fans and regulars over the past year that Mick gave me my own Monday night spot.

Although Before taking the job I had one request, and that was to keep my clothes on. I never felt that I needed to. It has always been my dance ability and sensual movements that aroused the crowd, and that's what makes me different from the other girls; I do it for the love of dance and them... for the cheap thrill. I mean sure i have had plenty of offers but I always now deep down that inside, that wasn't who I am or wanted to be.

If the ABC, company were ever to find out about my night job. I could lose everything that I have worked so hard to become a "prima ballerina". It's what keeps me going, my passion and determination to fulfill a lifelong dream. It's my destiny...

Monday nights was the usual crowd. business men to the left and married men to the right who were desperately hiding any signs of wedding rings, but tonight in particular was packed to the rafters with a new breed of men that I had never encounter before...

The door swings open as Alex walks in

"Angel you're on in 5"

"Great" I replied touching up my make up

"So what's it like out their tonight?"

"Packed, apparently Mick was telling me that some sport personnel's from some major company would be dropping bye. I can't wait to loosen them up!" Alex said with a smile

"Alex" I stated with sarcasm is that all our interested in?

"No hunny I'm interested in the money" she replied with a wide grin "it's always about the money baby"

"And if you would loosen up a bit you wouldn't have to keep working here" she said facing my reflection in the mirror "I don't get it angel you, out of all of us you could make the most. You're beautiful. Legs for days, the eyes, that face, that smile, that body, and most important that personality... you've got it all girl."

Looking up from my make-up bag I gave her a warm smile

"And so, I ask myself why Angel?" She said before interrupting her

"The reason why, Alex is because I'm only here to dance. Not to play bend over for a 20!"

"I know, I know she said with a sigh"

"But if you happen to see any of those 20 bills remember me "

I let out a laugh and grabbed my stage prop for tonight "i'll see u out there. Oh and by the way thanks for the ego boost... not like I need it"

"Yeh, yeh just get out of here" she said waving her arms

As I stood out in the black empty hall way I could already smell the thick clouds of cigars and brandy filling my lungs...

"Boys tonight is Randys birthday and we are going to celebrate the only way we know how we're going to drink up, smoke up and let the ladies wined us down"

The 10 or so males clapped and cheered in unison

"Thankyou hunter for your heart filled speech" randy said as he patted this friend on the back

"Now let's see some girls"

As they made their way from the bar to the stage they had attracted the attention of many women. Even Rick was getting a few nodes!

"Thank you Kelly you are most beautiful" Mick said sincerely as she cleared the stage

"I'd like to welcome you all to Star Struck"

"Get on with it Mick" yelled a regular from the bar as everyone let out a laugh "bring out Angel" requested another "yeah bring her out" another requested

"Alright gentlemen' settle down" he said rubbing his neck

"Whose Angel" randy said turning to his friend Dave

"I'm not sure, but who ever she is she must be good" Dave exclaimed nodding his head

"Ladies and gentlemen what you have all come to witness everyone's Monday night favourite the stunning... Angel"

As soon as I heard my name and the vocal choired of every man in the place, I felt an electric shock run down my spine. As I fiddled with a lose piece of hemming from my lace black underwear. I took a deep breath and stepped out on stage as I unfolded a simple black chair and waited for the red velvet curtains to be drawn back...

"Its show time" I thought to my self

I wasn't one for stage fright but tonight was so busy that the room look like a tin of packed sardines but still I kept my cool and focused on Alex who was watching up the back with Mick.

As the music blasted through the speaker's overhead I felt the vibes hit me like a bolt of lightning as I began slowing and sensually teasing the chair using my long legs to my full advantage. I straddled the chair and bended back as far as my spine would allow me. All eyes focused on me as I approached the poll and began to climb it. I have always wanted to join the circus at least I know I could pull it off.

It helped a lot having gymnastics and ballet as unlike most of the girls here I was able to do things that sent the spectator wild without even removing an item of clothing. I could make pretzel look boring...

As I stood on my toes and threw my leg above my head I made eye contact with one of the gentlemen sitting right before me. He looked new and...and not like the typical guys who were to be found at "Star Struck" on a Monday night, as the song closed to an end, I broke the lingering gaze and took in all of the applauses, whistles and cries for an encore.

As I thanked the crowd and stepped off the stage I felt a hand grab my arm

"Excuse me "I said a little annoyed

"Oh I'm sorry listen you were great out. My friend sitting over there, well it's his birthday and I want you to be his gift"

"No thank you "I said detaching myself from his grip "but I don't come gift wrapped" I said with a smile

As I walked over to the bar I felt tap on my shoulder

"What's your price, come on whatever it is ill double it "

"I'm sorry but you must not understand me I'm not for sale, so if you would excuse me I'd like to get changed "as I stood up and walked a way

"That's okay there are plenty more where you came from" he shouted

As I made my way upstairs to the dressing rooms I couldn't remove the words that man had spoken to me "present" "do I look like a present?" I thought to myself

As I changed out of my stage wear I slipped into a pair of tight hi-waisted dark blue skinny leg jeans and a white button down shirt which when tucked in complimented my hourglass frame well. I let my dark brown waves fall along my waist and slipped on a pair of stilettos.

"And this is the reason why I'm always broke" I said thinking out loud. And with a dab of gloss I was off back down stairs to say goodbye for the night.

Just then my phone vibrated as I looked at the screen it read "mum" which ment that she was once again checking up on me. Not concentrating on where I was going I found myself bumping into what seemed like at the time a pole, but to my realization this so called pole had stopped me from falling flat on my ass, as I looked up to see who my saviour had been I caught a glimpse of his deep blue orbs and slightly tailed off...

"Excuse miss are you okay" he said sounding worried

As I shook myself from my thoughts "um yeh... I mean yes... yes I'm fine thankyou I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and" he cut me off

He let out a laugh "its okay there's no damage done" as he looked at his now empty glass "but you do owe me a drink" he laughed

"Oh shit I'm sorry let me bye you another one" as I lead him towards the bar

I jumped over the wooded bar table top and tied a black apron around my waist, as he took a seat and was joined by his rather large friend

"So what will it be?" I said tapping my fingers

"I'll have a screwdriver, Dave what are you drinking?" looking over to his friend

"Ill have an apple martini"

"You're that girl aren't you?" he asked with curiosity

"Which girl" I asked in amusement "there are many girls here"

"Nope... not like you theirs not" he grinned

"You were amazing" his friend gasped

"Thanks "I said offering a smile

"I'm Dave and this is Ran... "He said extending his hand

"Randy Orton" he cut in

"Well it's nice you met you both" I said with a friendly smile as I shook their hands

"Girl you were on fire tonight" a well known voice yelled "I mean fire!!! As she approached me behind the bar "At one point I thought I was going to melt on my seat"

"Thanks Alex" I smiled playfully

Completely ignoring the two fine looking men who sat before us Alex began to "spill"

As I continued to make Dave and Randy's drinks

"Mick is so full of shit he said that there were going to be some sports guys here from some company that sounds like an internet address www. Something, and so far on one here look's up to that calibre" she said with her hands on her hips as she spun around and noticed two handsome men ease dropping

"Can I help you two gentlemen" Alex said cocking an eyebrow

As I gave them their drinks "here you are guys it's on the house"

"Woe, woe Angel on the house? You never give hands out?" She said with a suspicious tone

"Alex this is Dave and this is Randy... Orton" I introduced them "I accidentally spilt Randy's drink so I offered to replace it"

"Oh" she said pulling back a lose strand of her hair

"Dave, randy this is Alex "they offered a hand and she sweetly smiled "hi guys"

"So angel you pick, which one is mine and which one is yours"

Both men now looking intrigued

"Alex tonight is you lucky night you can have them both!" I exclaimed

"I have to go its past my bed time and tomorrow morning while you'll be snoring I'll be prancing around in a tutu" I said annoyed

As I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed my clutch from under the bar "I'll see you later"

"Gentlemen enjoy the rest of the evening" I said offering a warm smile

"Oh and Alex go easy on them. We do want them the eventually come back" I said laughing

"Bicth" "I'll see you at home" she said laughing

As I made my way from behind the bar and towards the exit door, I was stopped by a strong grip

"So if you had to choose back there who would you have chosen?"

"Excuse me" I asked with a cocked eyebrow and again getting lost in his eyes

"Well I'm just asking, even though I know the answer" he said with a smirk

"Well if you know the answer, then why are you asking?" placing my hands on my hips

"Well you could say that I know you're interested" he said staring into my hazel eyes

"Interested... in what? I said Sounding annoyed at his accusation

"Me being your practice poll" he said looking me up and down

"Ahha" I laughed "oh him sorry I don't approve of animal testing or practicing" but maybe if you're a good boy the bar three doors may be of some assistance" I said, loving every moment of my turn down

"I always get what I want" and "I intended on getting you" he said sounding proud of his accomplishments

"Well Randy, can I call you randy?" As I walked towards him "I always get what I want and what I want" I said in a seductive tone now inches from him body "is a cab" I said whispering in his ear.

Before he had a chance to reply I pushed open the door and slid into the back of the waiting cab.

"Randy man what are you doing out here hunter's got us some birds"

Randy still dumb founded at his previous encounter smiled and said "Dave I think I'm losing my touch. I pulled out all the lines and she bit back, she doesn't even know who I am"

"Randy not every girl wants to jump in the sack with you" he said playfully

Randy disturbed at his comment cocked an eyebrow

"Okay, okay, most of the female population wants a piece of you. But maybe she knows how to play the game a little better than the rest of them?" "What's the big deal there are plenty of girl's man just take your pick"

"I've already chosen" he said with a smirk


End file.
